


Pokem-on Ice

by PlasticStars



Series: Yuri!!! in Cosplay [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cosplay, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned OCs, OCs sort of, SO MUCH FLUFF, Yuri plays Pokemon, in the Yuri!!! on Ice world, other mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStars/pseuds/PlasticStars
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have nothing to do for Halloween. And it just so happens that they both like Pokemon.





	Pokem-on Ice

The pokemon theme played when Yurio started his game. No one knew he liked pokemon. No one he actually knew anyway. Yurio made a YouTube let’s play account for pokemon, and plays different pokemon games or challenges.

The game he played was in the new region ‘Alola’. Someone suggested it to him in the comments section of his last let's play of Pokemon Yellow. That one was a bit of a pain to complete. (he couldn't evolve his Pikachu)

He chose the fire starter ‘litten’. Litten was a good pokemon. Yurio was surprised when his ‘rival’, Hau, chose the grass pokemon, ‘rowlet’, instead of the water type. Grass was weak to fire.

He went along his way, collecting pokemon, battling trainers… until he met Gladion. “Who is this imposter!?” Yurio narrowed his eyes.

Otabek appeared in the doorway, “What imposter?”

“Wait, how'd you get in?”

“I asked Victor if I could come in.” Otabek stated. “Now, who's this imposter?”

“His name is Gladion.”

Otabek’s eyes widened. “Gladion? From Pokemon Sun and Moon?”

Yurio nodded warily, “Yeah…”

Otabek looked down at Yurio’s 3DS, “I've played that game. It was really good. What part are you on?”

“When I meet Gladion.” Yurio paused, “Who's your favorite character?”

“Hau.”

Yurio stared at him. “Hau?”

“Yeah. I like characters that are open.” Beka smiled slightly.

“Why?”

“Sometimes I want to be open. Share my feelings with the world. I guess I'm just nervous and too shy.”

Yurio laughed, and Otabek looked at him funny, “Why are you laughing?”

“I know what you mean. I only share my true feelings with people that I love.” Yurio looked around and added quickly, “Like Grandpa.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, then Otabek asked, “Can I watch you play?”

Yurio nodded, “Sure.”

][ ][ ][

After Yurio completed the episode he was working on, he said goodbye to Otabek. He didn't need to worry about where he was staying, because Beka said that he was staying at a hotel near here for a while.

The next day was the first of October, and Halloween nearing soon. Yurio didn't know what he'd be. Maybe a cat? He debated whether he actually wanted to go. He did.

Otabek walked in and Yurio asked, “Is this going to be a daily thing now?”

Otabek sat down, “Most likely.”

There was a pause, “Are you doing anything for Halloween Beka?”

Otabek thought for a moment, “No, why?”

“I'm not sure what to be for Halloween, and it's in 31 days…”

“We could go together.”

Yurio looked so at him and smiled, “I love that idea! But who would we be?”

“We could be someone from pokemon.”

“Maybe you could be Hau?”

“And you could be Gladion?” They both nodded.

“Sounds great!” Yurio said. “You might need a wig though Beka.”

Otabek nodded, “If we want to be realistic.”

“Well if we want to be realistic, we should do some research.” Yurio opened his laptop.

Yurio searched ‘Hau and Gladion Pokemon’ on google. He expected references or pictures of the game, but he got ship fan art instead. Otabek peered behind him, looking at the screen.

“Do you ship this Yura?” Otabek asked.

“Uhh… if I answer it'd be kinda awkward, since, you know, we're being them for Halloween-”

“It's okay, I ship them. It's cute.”

“Well, yeah I do… I just made it more awkward, didn't I?” Otabek looked at him and nodded slightly.

“It's okay. Let's start our research.”

][ ][ ][

Yurio found out it was Otabek’s birthday on the 31st. He wanted to give him the best present he could think of. But the thing was, he couldn't think of anything. He had many days left, so Yurio still had time to think.

Otabek and Yurio were pretty far into their cosplays. Yurio had his leggings and hoodie done, and Otabek has his pants and shirt done. Otabek was working with his wig today, and Yurio was practicing styling his hair.

Yurio then had a thought. A crazy thought. For Otabek’s birthday he'd give him friendship rings. It's not like they'd look like Victor and Yuuri’s rings. These ones would be silver.

Yurio went out to get them the next day. He was getting plain silver ones, nothing too fancy. Once he got back to his house, he wrapped the box they were in, in wrapping paper.

By October 29th, they had everything ready for Halloween. Yurio went over the list: outfits, check, wig styled, check, friendship rings, check.

On the night of Halloween, Yurio had the rings in his hoodie pocket, and was completely in costume. Otabek came over at around six o'clock in his costume.

“Yuri, you look nice.” Otabek said.

“You do too Otabek.” Yurio replied and paused before speaking again, “I have something for you Beka.”

Otabek looked surprised, “What?”

“I found out that it was your birthday. So I got you something!” Yurio pulled the silver rings out of his pocket.

He slipped one on Otabek's left hand’s ring finger. “These are- Hey, Otabek, are you okay?”

“Are these… promise rings?”

“These are friendship rings? Uh… sorry for making this awkward-”

“No, I was the one who made it awkward, sorry Yura.”

“Do you want them to be promise rings?” Yurio asked.

“Well, sort of… yeah. We've been friends for a while, so they could be friendship promise rings.”

“Sounds great Beka.”

“Hey Yura?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you want them to be promise rings?”

“Like you said, they could just be friendship promise rings.” Yurio said, slightly disappointed.

“So we would promise to be friends forever, no matter what?”

“Exactly. I promise.”

“I promise too.”

Yurio wrapped his arms around Otabek’s middle. Otabek kissed the top of Yurio’s head. Yurio got startled by the action and looked up.

“Beka?” Otabek nodded.

Yurio was confused. He'd never been kissed by anyone other than his family. Was this what love felt like? He decided to go along with it.

“You missed.” Yurio said, placing his lips on Otabek’s.

Otabek shuddered and Yurio almost pulled away, but Otabek grabbed Yurio’s head and returned the kiss. The kiss wasn't rough, but it had meaning. They kissed deeper. Then a small girl showed up. (With who seemed to be her brother) They pulled away.

“Are you Hau and Gladion?” She asked and the boys nodded. “Well, you are very cute together! I want to be a pokemon trainer when I grow up, just like you!”

They boys looked at each other and grinned. “You'll be the best trainer ever.” Yurio said. “Just make sure to train your pokemon and yourself to face your challengers along your journey.”

“And be kind,” Otabek added. “Kind and strong. Whoever steps in the way of what you're passionate about will answer to you. But never use your pokemon on other people, or for bad. Okay?”

“Okay!” The girl said.

“Thank you.” The boy mouthed.

The siblings walked away. Yurio hugged Otabek after they left. They went to Yurio, Victor, and Yuuri’s home to rest and talk about their day.

When they got there, Otabek said, “Thank you Yura. Thank you for the past. Thank you for the future. Thank you for today.”

They laid down on Yurio’s bed in peaceful silence.


End file.
